La confession de Luxus
by Sharwina
Summary: Gajeel et Levy se sont disputés. La mage part se calmer dans un coin tranquille...


Levy lisait tranquillement un livre très rare traitant des temps anciens. Elle avait mit plus de trois mois à convaincre le précédent propriétaire de le lui céder. Elle ne remarquait pas l'agitation autour d'elle : comme très souvent, l'ambiance calme avait rapidement dégénérée en bataille générale. Tout ce que la mage savait, c'était que Gajeel avait posé sa guitare auprès d'elle pour régler un différent avec Natsu. Elle n'avait pas entendu le tueur de dragon toucher à la moindre corde, elle s'en serait souvenue compte tenu du talent de chant assez particulier de celui-ci. Si la jeune femme se passait volontiers des prestations de Gajeel, elle appréciait grandement la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle pour garder ses affaires avec le plus grand soin.

La table bascula à plusieurs reprise mais rien de bien inquiétant pour Levy, seul son livre pouvait craindre quoi que ce soit et il n'y avait pas la moindre goute d'eau dans les parages… Sauf si Juvia s'y mettait mais l'idée de traversa pas l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un cri parvint du bout de la salle et se rapprocha de Levy à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de ce passer, un grand fracas résonna. La table se brisa et tomba, le livre disparu hors du regard de la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus et un son particulier, métallique, accompagna la chute de la table. La guitare de Gajeel venait d'être cassée en deux, les cordes avaient elles aussi lâchées. Sur l'instrument, Grey reprenait ses esprits, Erza l'avait frappé sans se retenir en voyant son gâteau tombé au sol.

Le mage de métal ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que son cher instrument avait été endommagé. Il accouru pour voir les dégâts et poussa le mage de glace qui protesta un moment avant de comprendre. Aussitôt que Grey vit l'état de la guitare, il se tu et recula. Levy cherchait désespérément son livre et ne faisait pas attention à Gajeel. Celui-ci serra les points, les dents et souffla, contenant une colère montante :

« Tu m'avais dit que tu y ferais attention… Levy… Hé ! LEVY ! »

La concernée remarqua enfin qu'on lui parlait, le chaos régnait encore autour d'eux. La femme cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle vit la guitare, elle s'empourpra en se confondant en excuses.

« Tu devais la surveiller, le temps que je règle un truc… C'est si dur que ça ? Même ça tu ne peux pas, la crevette ? »

Levy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle savait que Gajeel avait tendance à s'emporter mais de là à la traiter d'incompétente pour une simple guitare ? Ne pourrait-il pas s'en trouver une nouvelle ? Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête. Le mage d'acier continuait de la sermonner pour ne pas avoir veillé sur son instrument fétiche, de ne pas avoir été capable de relever la tête de son livre pendant quelques instants seulement. C'en était trop : Levy releva vivement la main et gifla Gajeel. Le silence s'abattu dans toute la guilde, comme si la claque avait résonné et que tout le monde l'avait entendu, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Levy n'était pas du genre à réagir de la sorte, et avec le tueur de dragon de métal encore moins.

La mage des écritures ne regarda même pas autour d'elle. Même si elle se doutait que tous la l'observaient. Elle fixait Gajeel, sachant que la moindre parole reflèterait la blessure qu'elle venait de subir au plus profond d'elle-même. Pas le moindre mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge. Levy lâcha donc un râle de rage et s'en alla. Gajeel la regarda quitter la guilde d'un pas vif et colérique, sans oser faire le moindre mouvement.

« Bravo Gajeel Redfox, fit une voix provenant de l'étage. »

C'était Luxus, qui a défaut de se battre avec les plus jeunes, les avait regardé faire du balcon réservé aux mages de rang S. Le tueur de dragon de métal le fusilla du regard. Nul ne serait autorisé à le juger sur ce qu'il venait de se passer… Ni même de lui faire la moindre remarque. Il s'en voulait déjà beaucoup lui-même d'avoir blessé Levy. Il savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente et il trouvait encore le moyen d'être froid avec elle.

« Tu veux quoi toi ? répondit sèchement l'homme brun.

-Oh, rien… Juste te faire remarquer que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait réussit à la mettre dans cet état…

-Et alors ? Ca va lui passer nan ?

-Peut-être, finit Luxus dans un sourire étrange… A moins que… »

Le petit fils du maitre de la guilde descendit de son étage. Et, tandis que Gajeel s'en éloignait, il vint auprès des débris de la table. Luxus arborait son sourire empli d'arrogance mais il y avait une légère nuance aujourd'hui. Comme s'il avait une opportunité en or, une quête prometteuse peut-être… Le mage s'agenouilla, ramassa quelque chose qu'il rangea sous sa cape et se releva. Il prit ensuite la direction de la sortie en continuant de railler celui qui était parvenu à faire exploser Levy. Gajeel était à bout, lorsque Natsu vint lui aussi lui faire des remarques, le mage de métal n'hésita pas à se jeter sur lui pour se défouler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Levy regarda autour d'elle, le coin était désert, comme d'habitude. Elle respira profondément pendant quelques minutes, laissant le vent balayer ses cheveux. Cette partie de la forêt était idéale pour la jeune femme qui aimait se tenir en cet endroit pour réfléchir ou pour s'entrainer en secret. Elle éclata alors en larmes et en cris de rage, laissant ses sorts la défouler sur les arbres. Brisés, coupés, brûlés, vaporisés…. Beaucoup d'entre eux disparurent à cet instant, mais cela calmait la jeune mage qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être traitée de moins que rien par Gajeel… Il avait encore osé la rabaisser. Elle continuait encore et encore de briser des arbres, se souciant peu de détruire ce lieu paisible qu'elle adorait tant.

Levy se retourna vivement en lançant une explosion au loin. Une fois le mot envoyé, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était à cet endroit précis. La déflagration avait de très forte chance de le toucher mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le mot le frôla et passa derrière lui. Le souffle de l'explosion marqua sa silhouette de façon presque mystique tandis qu'il la fixait. Ses vêtements volaient à cause de l'onde de choc mais lui, ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Salut Levy, lança l'homme ! Je savais que tu serais là.

-Luxus ? S'étonna la mage… Mais comment tu as su ?

-C'est ton havre de paix ici… Tu ne devrais pas l'abimer comme ça. »

Il approcha d'un pas assuré et la rejoignit sans qu'elle ne parvienne à parler. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir attaqué et craignait la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir envers elle. La mage bredouilla des excuses en baissa la tête. Luxus la regarda, souriant, son regard était un peu moins sûr que d'habitude. Il releva un peu le bras et sa cape glissa, laissant apparaitre un livre. Levy le reconnu aussitôt, elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé avant de quitter la guilde plus tôt.

« Mon… Mon livre…

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à un livre aussi rare… Certains à la guilde ne comprendraient pas sa valeur.

-Luxus, je… merci ! »

Levy adressa un sourire à l'homme. Un sourire franc, rassuré et rayonnant de beauté. Elle tendit la main vers son livre et s'arrêta brusquement. La jeune femme fixa un moment l'homme avant de demander :

« Comment tu sais que c'est mon havre de paix ? Tu m'as suivie ?

-Non… Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire ça… Mais je t'ai déjà surprise ici pendant que je traversais la forêt. Tu lisais alors j'ai compris que tu étais dans un lieu que tu considère comme sûr…

-Et… Tu as tout de suite su que je serais ici ?

-On dirait que je te connais bien mieux que cette brute que tu sembles apprécier bien plus que sa valeur… Tu pense peut-être qu'il te cherche partout, qu'il compte s'excuser… Mais il est resté se chamailler avec Natsu à la guilde… Je suis le seul qui m'inquiète… Et qui t'ai cherché. »

Le regard de Luxus se faisait de plus en plus lourd, il continuait à s'approcher de Levy qui s'était mise à reculer. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que voulait dire le mage. La femme détourna le visage, elle commençait à ne plus supporter ses yeux fixés sur elle. Luxus eut un léger rire, il se pencha vers elle, lui prit le menton entre les doigts et la força à regarder dans sa direction.

« Tu devrais t'entourer de davantage de personnes dans ce genre… Des gens qui s'inquiète pour toi…

-Euh… Tu veux dire… Comme… Toi ?

-Exactement… Comme moi.»

Sans lui laisser le temps de penser, il vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Sous le choc, Levy se laissa faire complètement, ses mains s'étant posées par reflexes sur le torse de l'homme. Il la laissa respirer et reprendre ses esprits, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle dirait. La femme le fixa un moment en clignant des yeux. Le silence était pesant, Luxus finit par dire avec moins d'assurance qu'à son habitude:

« Ca fait un moment que je dois te le dire… Levy, je t'aime ! »

La mage ne savait pas comment réagir. Luxus était plus âgé qu'elle et elle était convaincue qu'il ne s'intéresserait pas à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Elle s'était souvent surprise à rêver d'une situation semblable mais elle s'était dit que ça n'arriverait jamais et était passé à autre chose. Mais elle était dans son havre de paix, auprès de lui, il la tenait par les hanches et venait de l'embrasser. Mieux, il venait de confesser son amour pour elle. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle à répondre ?

« Luxus… Ecoute, je… Ca fait un moment que j'en rêve mais… Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Sinon je ne le ferais pas… Je voulais te le dire seul à seul… Dans ce lieu que tu aime… Mais vu son état, je doute que tu y reviennes après… »

Levy sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de romantisme. Elle se sentit rougir, ne sachant vraiment si elle méritait autant d'attention. Puis, faisant enfin un choix, elle vint embrasser fougueusement Luxus qui lui renvoya son baisé avec passion.

Ils s'assirent ensuite dans l'herbe, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et ils échangèrent mots et baisés jusque tard dans la nuit. Les deux mages se promettaient de remettre cette partie de la forêt en état, d'en faire un vrai bout de paradis. Levy avait écrit un mot pour leur donner une lumière tamisée. Le froid de la nuit avait fait trembloter la femme et Luxus l'avait enveloppée dans sa cape, contre lui, pour la réchauffer.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer nan ? demanda finalement Levy. Je commence à être fatiguée…

-A une condition…

-Laquelle ?

-Tu ne chercheras plus à t'attirer l'attention de Gajeel… Ni de qui que ce soit d'autre… »

Il la regardait fixement, son visage sévère indiquait clairement à Levy qu'un refus ou qu'une désobéissance quelconque lui couterait cher. Levy l'observa un moment en clignant des yeux puis elle sourit. D'une voix légère et amusée elle lui répondit :

« Promis… Je t'ai toi… Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. »

Ils se regardèrent à la lueur de la magie de Levy, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Puis ils repartirent en direction de Magnolia, la femme tenant Luxus par le bras. Il hésita un moment entre la ramener chez elle ou à l'inviter chez lui puis il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser le temps aux choses de s'installer. Le lendemain en revanche, il n'hésita pas à embrasser Levy devant toute la guilde, arrachant de grands regards interrogateurs. Macao riait aux éclats en empochant l'argent de Wakaba "Je savais bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble" disait-il. Droy et Jet fondèrent en larmes et se prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre pour se soutenir mutuellement. De son coté Gajeel enrageait de voir que le petit fils de Makarov avait osé lui prendre Levy. Qu'il ait agit avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter de se confesser à elle…

Rien ne pourrait séparer Levy et Luxus, jamais. Car si l'amitié est l'un des sentiments les plus puissants au monde, il y en a un qui le surpasse de très loin : L'amour.


End file.
